barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode)
This article is about the Season 1 episode. For the song, see My Family's Just Right for Me (song). "My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode)" was the third episode of Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot Family Night is coming up the following week and the kids are having fun with families in different ways. All except for Kathy, who feels her family is too small. Barney comes and sees the others' projects for the special night, while she is in sorrow. Bringing it up to Barney later, he tells her that her family is a wonderful size. A story about family pets is read and Kathy leads the gang in singing My Family's Just Right for Me, to show her changed thoughts. Educational Theme: Different and Special Kinds of Families Stories: Animals are Family Song List #Barney Theme Song #Family in the Dell #BINGO #Hush Little Teddy #Rock-a-Bye Baby #Riding in the Car #The Sister Song #Where is Family? #My Family's Just Right for Me #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey, Voice: Julie Johnson) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Kathy (Lauren King) Trivia *This marks: **The first episode written by Mark S. Bernthal. **The first TV appearances of Baby Bop, and Kathy. **The first time Jenny Dempsey performs as Baby Bop. **The only time where Baby Bop interrupts Kathy's song. In fact, this is the only time anyone is interrupted from singing. *The quote "He's tangled up in the jump-rope again." could possibly reference "Three Wishes", where Barney was also tangled in a jump-rope. *Several elements from this episode were later reused for the episode "The One and Only You". *This group (Tina, Luci, Kathy, Shawn, Michael and Derek) also appeared in "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!". *In the Hebrew version, where the cast member was singing "Hush Little Teddy" to her teddy bear, you can see Barney dancing in the background. *Tina's hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School" returns in this episode. It is later shown in "Our Earth, Our Home". *Michael, Tina, Luci, and Derek are the only ones who do not sing the "I Love You" song after they leave. *On the PBS Pledge Drive version of this episode, the songs "Family in the Dell" and "Where is Family?" were edited out to make the episode shorter. Also the ending to the "Barney Theme Song" is different than the original version. The Barney Says segment is also much different. *This is the first time Baby Bop's blanket is found by Barney and the kids before she arrives. *Michael wears the same clothes from The Frog On The Log. And a short hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from I Like To Eat Some Cookies!, An Adventure in Make-Believe and Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!. And a short hair. *Derek wears the same shirt from We're Having Some Lunch. and the same clothes from It's A Family Tradition. And a short hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from You've Got To Be You!. And a curly tail. *Luci wears the same shirt from Happy Birthday, Barney!, and I Just Love Bugs!, and the same clothes from It's Easy When We Do Our Work? and The Frog On The Log. And a long hair *Kathy wears the same clothes from The Golden Hammer and Animal Antics. And a pony tail. *The horn from The Backyard Show returns in this episode. *The school playground the end of the barney doll from "Hop To It!" is used. *in Short Credits for My Family's Just Right for Me 1997 VHS. (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 16 in Original Aired Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (PBS Short Version) Part 1 to 9 for Aired in 1993 WNET Coming Soon on March 15, 2020 on YouTube (Time Life Version) Part 1 to 32 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube!! (1997 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Soon on March 2020 on YouTube (Hebrew Version) Part 1 to 25 Coming Soon on Hachaverim Shel Barney for YouTube Clip from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) # Barney Theme Song (Let's Play School!'s version) (Clip from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Audio from Let's Play School!) # Playing Jump Rope!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1999) and Are We There Yet?) # Barney comes to life (Are We There Yet?) (Clip from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Audio from Are We There Yet?) # The Barney comes to life while kids I did jump rope again! (Clip from My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode) (with the audio) and Audio from Are We There Yet? and All Mixed Up!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney My Family's Just Right for Me (song) (1998 Version) (Clip from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Audio from The One and Only You!) #Backyard Gang Kids leaving (What a World We Share's version) (Clip from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Audio from What a World We Share) # Barney I love you (Classical Cleanup's version) (Clip from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Audio from Classical Cleanup and Everyone Is Special!) # Kathy Says My mom is coming to pick up! (Clip from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney comes to play (Play for Exercise!) (Clip from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Audio from Play for Exercise!) # Barney Says Segment (My Family's Just Right for Me) (Video cassette at Daniel's House has "Barney & Friends: My Family's Just Right For Me! (Season 1, Episode 2)) (1992)) # And remember, I Love You! (This Way In! This Way Out!'s version) (Clip from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Audio from This Way In! This Way Out!) # Barney End Credits (Shawn & the Beanstalk!'s version) (Clip from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk!) Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me (episode) # Barney Theme Song (My Family's Just Right for Me (episode)'s version) (Clip from You've Got to Have Art! and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)) # Play Jump Rope! (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)) # Min and Shawn is here with Barney comes to life (My Family's Just Right for Me) (Clip from Barney Safety and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)) # Stephen is trying lemade!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from All Mixed Up! and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney I love you (My Family's Just Right For Me! (Episode)'s version) (Clip from Hop To It! and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Imagination Island) #Tosha says "Pick Up". (Clip from Be A Friend and Audio My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)) # Barney I love you (Looking Around My Neighborhood's version) (Clip from Books Are Fun! and Audio from Looking Around the Neighborhood! and My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)) # Barney comes to play (My Family's Just Right for Me (episode)) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me (episode)) # Barney Says Segment (My Family's Just Right for Me) (Video cassette at Daniel's House has "Barney & Friends: My Family's Just Right For Me! (Season 1, Episode 2)) (1992)) # And remember, I Love You! (My Family's Just Right for Me (episode)'s version) (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)) # Barney End Credits (My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)'s version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation